Warrior Cats: Prophecy of the MoonClan - Book I: Moonlit Path
by Nettlemoon
Summary: Lightpaw is an apprentice in the DawnClan. Everything seemed to go well, until she gets a message from the MoonClan. A great evil is approaching and she is the one destined to stop it. But how can a Learner stop this evil and save all the clans?
1. The Clans

**MoonClan**

This is the clan were all cats go when they die. This clan lives high up in the sky and sends prophecies to the cats below. They are very important.

Known members

_~Icepelt_

-A she-cat with a blue fur. Since she is posing as Nettlemoon (Now Icemoon)'s current reincarnation she must have been important to her.

_~Rainfoot_

-A tom with a silver/gray fur. He is the cat of Abstractmoon (Now Rainmoon)'s current reincarnation.

_~Treemoon_

-He once was a Lead of the DuskClan until he died of greencough. He now shares a reincarnation with his successor Bristlemoon.

_~Timberpelt_

-A Battler of the DuskClan who died many moons ago, he now shares a Fastmoon (Now Timbermoon)'s last reincarnation with the old cat.

_~Charredwing_

-She used to be the DuskClan medicine cat, until she died of greencough. Her position is vacant now as she did not have an apprentice.

_~Frostpaw_

-An apprentice that died in a rogue attack on the SandClan camp. He is now the fourth reincarnation of Auroramoon (Now Frostmoon).

_~Aquamoon_

-A previous Lead of the SandClan, he now is the first reincarnation of his successor FalconMoon.

_~Rapidfur_

-Rapidfur shares Eaglemoon's fifth reincarnation with him. She was a fast and loyal Battler who died fighting with an eagle. This eagle was then killed by Eaglemoon.

_~Gravelclaw_

-The cat of Ghostmoon's fifth reincarnation. He was one of the MountailClan's strongest Battlers until one day he was crushed by rocks in an eagle attack, the same one that Rapidfur died in.

_~Lotusmoon_

-He once was a Lead of the NightClan, now he shares Desertmoon's first reincarnation with the Lead.

_~Bumblemoon_

-He used to be a Lead of the NightClan, now he forms Coldmoon's first reincarnation with her.

_~Skymoon_

-A previous Lead of the DawnClan. Lightpaw met him in the Eternal Forest.

**DawnClan**

The DawnClan is a clan of very fast cats who are very skilled hunters. The clan has got its name from the fact that you can see the dawn from the hills when you're in their territory. The territory itself consists mostly of plains but include some forest and a river as well.

Leads

_~Icemoon_

-A fierce blue and red tabby coloured she-cat. She is a fierce Battler and a very much respected leader. She is the third reincarnation of Nettlemoon, consisting of her and Icepelt.

_~Rainmoon_

-A she-cat with a glowing silver fur. She can run exceptionally fast and is a very skilled hunter. Exceptional is that she had kits before becoming an Assembly of the previous Lead when she was still called Abstractwind. She is Abstractmoon's second reincarnation, consisting of her and Rainfoot.

Assemblies

_~Shadowfur (Nettlemoon, now Icemoon)_

-A very skilled Battler with a black fur. Shadowfur has only been named Nettlemoon's Assembly a moon ago as Iceclaw, his predecessor died in a fight with the MistClan.

_~Stormtail (Abstractmoon, now Rainmoon)_

-Stormtail has been Abstractmoon's Assembly for a longer time than most cats can remember now. Some cats are already talking about him possibly joining the Ancients even before his death or before him becoming a Lead. He is also Abstractmoon (Now Rainmoon)'s mate.

Remedy

_~Starpelt_

-A blue-furred she-cat. She has not been a Remedy for very long, her mentor died only a few moons ago.

Remedy learner

_~No one_

Battlers

_~Treeclaw_

-A brown tabby-furred tom. He is a pretty old Battler, expected to join the Ancients soon. He is very well known for his well-thought-out tactics in combat. He is a son of Abstractmoon (Now Rainmoon) and a brother of Firecloud.

_~Firecloud_

-A red-pelted tom with strong blue eyes. He is a very loyal Battler and a son of Abstractmoon (Now Rainmoon). His brother is Treeclaw

_~Curlyfang_

-Curlyfang is a hot-headed she-cat. She always jumps to conclusion and almost never thinks things through. She however is a very loyal DawnClan cat who will do anything to protect her clanmates.

_~Frozenpelt_

-He is a fast tom with frozen-looking blue fur and matching eyes. He is a skilled hunter and swimmer. He is the mate of Bubbletail and has two kits with her.

_~Cobrafur_

-A she-cat with her head in the clouds. She is almost always thinking and generally not paying any attention at all. She also has a very soft character. Her fur is yellow and brown, much resembling a cobra.

_~Bubbletail_

-A she-cat that is always nice to everyone. She hunts most of the time and has just become a Battler again after her kits have become Learners. She is Frozenpelt's mate.

Learners

_~Lightpaw_

-Lightpaw is an always-happy she-cat that loves to play around like she did when she was still a kit. She loves swimming and is very smart. She is the daughter of Bubbletail and Frozenpelt.

_~Rabbitpaw_

-Rabbitpaw is Lightpaw's brother. He likes hunting and fishing and is very excited to be an apprentice. He hopes to become the clan's best Battler once.

Ancients

_~Hopeheart_

-Hopeheart is a she-cat that was a Battler very many moons ago. She is the oldest cat of the clan, except from Nettlemoon (Now Icemoon) if you count his reincarnations. She is one of the only cats, together with Abstractmoon (Now Rainmoon), who have known Nettletongue, Nettlemoon (Now Icemoon)'s original form.

_~Dustypelt_

-An old she-cat that has lived with the Ancients for a long time now. She had to join early because of problems with her joints causing her to be unable to move very well.

Kits

_~None_

Care Givers

_~None_

**DuskClan**

The DuskClan is known for its fierce Battlers. The clan has got this name because from the field belonging to this clan you can see the sun setting in the evening. They have a territory that consists of forest and plains.

Leads

_~Bristlemoon_

-Bristlemoon is a white tom that has only just become a Lead of the DuskClan after the previous Lead, Treemoon died from greencough, this means that this is his first reincarnation, that he shares with Treemoon. However since this is his first reincarnation that is always together with the old leader, he still has his original name.

_~Timbermoon_

-A brown tabby tom that is the last reincarnation of Fastmoon, consisting of him and Timberpelt. He is a good leader known for his wise decisions. He is however also very old, the oldest cat of the DuskClan.

Assemblies

_~Desertclaw (Bristlemoon)_

-Desertclaw is the Assembly of Bristlemoon, she is a slightly yellow she-cat with gray eyes. She is also Bristlemoon's mate, which makes a lot of cats doubt that Bristlemoon has chosen her for her abilities rather than because she is his mate.

_~Rubyfang (Fastmoon, now Timbermoon) _

-Rubyfang is a young ambitious she-cat, promoted to Assembly not long after her Battler trainer had been completed. Even though she is young she is a very wise and strong Assembly. She carries out some of Fastmoon (Now Timbermoon)'s tasks already, as everyone expects her to become a Lead soon due to Fastmoon (Now Timbermoon)'s age.

Remedy

_The DuskClan does currently not have a remedy because of the sudden death of Charredwing due to greencough_

Remedy learner

_~No one_

Battlers

_~Charcoaltail_

-A white tom with a distinctive black tail. He is the youngest Battler of the DuskClan and one of the most promising Battlers. There has been talk that Rubyfang will name him her Assembly when she assumes the position of Lead.

_~Meadowflight_

-A silver tabby she-cat with a soft personality. She is a skilled hunter but dislikes fighting. She lost all three of her kits to greencough when the epidemic hit the camp and after that chose to become a Battler once again.

_~Brackenfrost_

-A red tabby tom with blue eyes. He is the second oldest cat in the clan since all the Ancients died in the greencough epidemic but is still fairly young.

Learners

_~Mothpaw_

-A brown and black furred tom that was the only Learner to survive the greencough epidemic. His Knowledge Giver is Brackenfrost.

_~Rainpaw_

-A dusty gray she-cat. She has bright blue eyes with darker flecks around the rim. The is the daughter of a rogue, but she does not know this herself yet.

Ancients

_All Ancients have died due to greencough_

Kits

_All kits have died due to greencough_

**MistClan**

MistClan cats are known to be exceptionally good hunters. The clan has got its name from the forest the MistClan resides in (shared with some other clans) that is always very misty at dawn. They live in a territory consisting only of forest.

Leads

_~Hailclaw_

-A silver/white tom, officially not yet a Lead as he was not yet attended the Lead meeting with the MoonClan as a Lead for his clan and therefore also is not in his first reincarnation yet. The lead of whom he was the Assembly, Silkmoon, died in a battle with the DawnClan.

_~Brushmoon_

-Brushmoon is the fourth reincarnation of Squirrelmoon. Squirrelmoon shares this reincarnation with Brushfur. She is a strong leader with god judgement and fierce loyalty.

Assemblies

_~Ashcloud (Squirrelmoon, now Brushmoon)_

-A gray she-cat that originally had no intentions of becoming an Assembly, she then saw how much the clan needed her and decided to become one anyway. She is a very skilled hunter, even an exceptional once for the MistClan.

_~No one (Hailclaw)_

-As Hailclaw is not officially a Lead yet, he has not been able to appoint an Assembly.

Remedy

_~Pyritepelt_

-A fierce tom that decided to follow the path of the Remedy instead of becoming an elder. He is the oldest cat in the MistClan. His fur is red and gray.

Remedy Learner

_~Shortpaw_

-A small she-cat that has only just become a Remedy Learner. She has a shining black fur and blue eyes. She was asked personally by Pyritepelt to become his Learner.

Battlers

_~Swamptail_

-A large tom with a brown fur. He is a very strong Battler. He is the mate of Rosebloom, with whom he has a kit. He is Morningpaw's Knowledge Giver.

_~Appleclaw_

-An average-sized she-cat with a beautiful red fur. She is Hailclaw's mate, they have two kits who are both already Learners.

_~Skyfoot_

-A large tom with blue fur. He generally dislikes fighting, but does like hunting. He usually is the clan's soul provider of food. He is Kestrelpaw's Knowledge Giver.

Learners

_~Kestrelpaw_

-A brown and red tom with a gentle personality. Even with his personality he loves fighting and is very loyal to his clan.

_~Morningpaw_

-A silver-furred she-cat. She sometimes still acts like a kitten and is almost never serious, but she is a good hunter and very loyal.

Ancients

_~Ivorypelt_

-A tom with a shining white pelt. He was asked to become Silkmoon's Assembly when the old Lead still lived, but he declined and joined the Ancients.

_~Whitefur_

-An old she-cat who once was a very good fighter. She joined the Ancients not so long ago because her eyesight is getting worse and worse.

Kits

_~Maplekit_

-Brown kit. She is the kit of Rosebloom and Swamptail. She has very thick fur and likes to play.

Care Givers

_~Roseblooms_

-She had her kit, Maplekit, 2 moons ago and is planning on joining the Ancients after Maplekit has become a Learner

**SandClan**

The SandClan got its name from the sandplace the clan lives on. This clan lives very close to the Endless River. Their camp in between some big rocks and has holes as dens. All SandClan cats have thick fur and eat other prey than the other cats like lizards or even, if they can crack the shield, tortoise, and of course normal rats.

Leads

_~Falconmoon_

-Falconmoon is not a new Lead of the SandClan, but due to his dislike for fighting he is still in his first reincarnation. He shares this reincarnation with the Lead of whom he was the deputy, Aquamoon. He is red with Aquamoon's slight shade of blue.

_~Frostmoon_

-She is the fourth reincarnation of Auroramoon. Auroramoon shares this reincarnation unusually, as her MoonClan spirit in this reincarnation is Frostpaw, an apprentice that died moons ago due to an attack of rogues. Frostpaw was Aurorapaw's apprentice and chose not to assume a warrior name after death. She has a very thick blue fur, there is no trace of Auroramoon's old fur left in Frostmoon.

Assemblies

_~Kitefang (FalconMoon)_

-Kitefang is a sand-coloured she-cat that has served as FalconMoon's Assembly ever since he became a Lead. She is getting pretty old and may be required to put down her duties as an Assembly soon, she however does not want to hear of that. She has a strong personality.

_~Proudpelt (Auroramoon, now Frostmoon)_

-Proudpelt was already an Ancient when he was chosen as Auroramoon (Now Frostmoon)'s deputy. He is however still the clan's best Battler and has no intention to give up his position. A lot of cats think he won't be up to the task of Lead when Auroramoon (Now Frostmoon) dies, but he will certainly try. His fur is blazing red, just like his eyes.

Remedy

_~Goldenstripe_

-A she cat with fur that looks like it's made of gold. She has served her clan as a Remedy for not so long, but she is very skilled and kind.

Remedy Learner

_~Mudpaw_

-A strong tom that didn't choose the path of the Remedy, it chose him. Goldenstripe got a vision by the MoonClan that Mudkit had to be brought to the Moonrock for the Remedy meeting that month. There he was accepted as a Remedy Learner. His fur is mud coloured and his eyes look fierce. He is also a strong Battler.

Battlers

_~Hamsterfur_

-Hamsterfur is a young tom with a vast determination. He fights like a LionClan cat and is expected by many to become a Lead once he's older. His fur is orange like that of a hamster.

_~Twitchtail_

-A young tom with a long tail. His fur is, unique for a SandClan cat, not very thick and gray. He prefers running and hunting over fighting.

_~Deerpelt_

-A tom that has been a Battler for quite a lot of moons now. He has always refused to join the Ancients and many think that he will fight until he dies bravely in his last battle.

_~Dapplefoot_

-A she-cat with an iron will and a sharp tongue. She will get what the want and bite to get it. She can however be very nice to certain cats. She cat a thick silver fur.

_~Stoneclaw_

-A tom with very large sharp claws. His fur is yellow with a slight shade of gray and very thick. He is Auroramoon (Now Frostmoon)'s mate.

Learners

_~Feralpaw_

-A kit of Auroramoon (Now Frostmoon) and Stoneclaw. She got Feralpaw and her two brothers when she was an Assembly, which is unique. Her Knowledge Giver is Twitchtail.

_~Halfpaw_

-A tom, kit of Auroramoon (Now Frostmoon), he has his fathers huge claws but the soft small paws of a kit. This has earned him the name 'Halfpaw'. His pelt is thick and yellow. His Knowledge Giver his Dapplefoot.

_~Wheatpaw_

-Another kit of Auroramoon (Now Frostmoon). He is the smallest of the three but also very strong like his father. Many believe that he has a great future ahead of him. His Knowledge Giver is Proudpelt.

Ancients

The SandClan currently has no Ancients. All cats eligible refuse to become Ancients and want to continue to serve their clan.

Kits

_~Avalanchekit_

-A distinctive snow-white she-cat with playful eyes. She does not seem very interested in becoming a Battler however. She is the kit of Twitchtail and Peachfur.

Care Givers

~Peachfur

-The mate of Twitchtail and the mother of Avalanchekit. She is a young she-cat with a peach-coloured fur and a strong will.

**MountainClan**

The MountainClan is the oldest clan and comes from the time that the hills in their territory were still mountains and they ruled those mountains. All MountainClan cats are very strong and have a very thick fur.

Leads

_~Gravelmoon_

-The fifth reincarnation of Ghostmoon, together with Gravelclaw. He is a fairly young tom, he is already at his fifth reincarnation because of his brave fights against all threats in the hills like eagles and hawks. His fur is black with a slight shade of brown because of Gravelclaw.

_~Rapidmoon_

-The fifth reincarnation of Eaglemoon, together with Rapidfur. He is very fast and fierce, like an eagle, and he has an eagle-like fur as well. He reached his fifth reincarnation at young age too because of his fierce fighting.

Assemblies

_~Blackpelt (Ghostmoon, now Gravelmoon)_

-A huge black-pelted tom with claws as sharp as those of a hawk. He is the strongest warrior of the MountainClan and looks like he is a direct descendant of the moutains lions that used to form the MountainClan.

_~Lynxfang (Eaglemoon, now Rapidmoon)_

-A fierce she-cat with a thick orange fur and huge paws. She is a very tough opponent to face in battle.

Remedy

_~Cypresstail_

-A she-cat with a lot of knowledge about medicine. She chose to become a Remedy after the last Remedy died and therefore has never formally been trained. She is skilled and accepted by the MoonClan however.

Remedy Learner

_~No one_

Battlers

_~Eclipseheart_

-A strong willed she-cat with a beautiful red fur. She is Blackpelt's mate. She a very fast cat but not very strong. She wins fights with her intelligence.

_~Briarclaw_

-A small tom with sharp claws. His fur is black with brown. What he lacks in size he makes up for with strength, he should not be underestimated.

_~Hawkface_

-A tom whose face was very badly injured by a hawk some moons ago. Even though he can't see that well anymore he has not yet joined the Ancients but continues to fight, hoping to one day take revenge on the hawk that did this to him.

_~Mothfur_

-A tom with a gray fur and sharp eyes. He is a very skilled hunter and expected to become an Assembly soon when one of the current Leads deis.

_~Foxcloud_

-A white she-cat with the paws and teeth of a fox. She can fight very well and is also fast. She is also expected to become an Assembly soon, even though no one wants to speak of their Leads possibly dying.

_~Moleshard_

-A brown-furred tom who has his name from the mole that he killed as a kit. He has only just become a Battler but has a bright future ahead of him.

_~Claystripe_

-A red she-cat with a distinctive gray stripe on her back. She is Mothfur's mate but does not have kits yet.

Learners

_~Lizardpaw_

-A red she-cat with green eyes. She hopes to become a Battler soon. Her Knowledge Giver is Clawstripe.

Ancients

_~Grayear_

-Grayear is a gray-furred tom who used to be an excellent hunter. His ears however did not permit him to continue hunting much longer so he joined the Ancients.

_~Rocktail_

-A tom whose tail was crushed by a rock. Due to this he has a hard time keeping his balance and was unable to continue his duties as a Battler.

Kits

_~None_

Care Givers

_~None_

**NightClan**

The NightClan has a territory that consists of grassy plains and stone, muddy, plains. They are called NightClan because they usually hunt in the night.

Leads

_~Coldmoon_

-The first reincarnation of Coldmoon, together with her old Lead Bumblemoon. She is a very loyal and fierce cat who will do anything for her clan.

_~Desertmoon_

-The first reincarnation of Desertmoon, together with his old Lead Lotusmoon. He is a strong cat with much ambition. He is very young and became an Assembly almost directly after becoming a Battler.

Assemblies

_~Orangefur (Coldmoon)_

-A tom with an orange fur. He is quite large and an excellent hunter. He has only just become a Assembly, since Coldmoon only just became a lead.

_~Ebonyclaw (Desertmoon)_

-A strong large tom with an exceptional fighting skill. He is a much liked Assembly with an ebony fur and blue eyes.

Remedy

_~Cactusgrip_

-A she-cat that became a Remedy right after she became a Remedy Learner, because her Knowledge Giver died young. She is determined to help all cats of the clan.

Remedy Learner

_~No one_

Battlers

_~Boulderfoot_

-A brown-furred tom who has got his name from his paws as big as boulders. He is large, heavy and a trusted and loyal Battler.

_~Brookfleck_

-A red she-cat with small paws and a long tail. The is a fast runner and good hunter. She is also Boulderfoot's mate.

_~Shinefur_

-Beautiful yellow she-cat with deep green eyes. She is always happy and friendly and hates to fight, but can fight well if she has to.

_~Gentleclaw_

-A gentle and friendly she-cat with small but sharp claws. She is a mean and skilled fighter.

Learners

_~Stonepaw_

-A gray tom with a vast determination to become the best Battler.

_~Silverpaw_

-A silver she-cat that isn't that interested in becoming a Battler, she actually wants to become a Remedy Learner but is afraid to ask.

Ancients

_~Mousechaser_

-A gray she-cat that once was the best hunter of the clan, now however she is too to continue her duties.

Kits

_~Featherkit_

-A playful she-cat kit that is always happy and will become a Learner soon.

Care Givers

_~Aridclaw_

-A nice and friendly she-cat, the mate of Orangefur and the mother of Featherkit.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lightpaw felt the wind in her fur. She walked on a moonlit path in a strange forest. She did not recognize the forest or anything in it. She couldn't smell anything. Lightpaw continued to walk forward, farther and farther into the forest. The forest became mistier and mistier until she was almost unable to see anything. 'Did I accidentally wander into the MistClan territory?' Lightpaw wondered out loud. She couldn't remember how she got here.

Lightpaw heard faint voices of cats. 'Hello?' Lightpaw asked, 'Is someone there?' She walked towards the voices. Suddenly she saw a bright light and all the fog was gone. Lightpaw was surrounded by strange cats. She felt weird. 'Where am I?' She thought. She could still feel the wind in her fur. She felt strangely happy and pleasant, she felt the need to smile, even though she had no reason too. The cats didn't seem to be wanting to attack her, even though she was on their territory. Lightpaw looked at them one by one, something seemed familiar about them...

One of the cats stepped forward. 'Lightpaw!' He spoke. Lightpaw was confused, how did the cat know her name? She faintly recognized the cat, who was he? She suddenly felt less pleasant and more scared, she wanted to get out of there. 'Where am I?' She asked the cat. The cat looked at her. 'I will tell you.' He said, 'But first you'll need to follow me.' He sprinted away, farther in the woods. Lightpaw ran after him but could barely keep up, he was really fast. They ran farther and farther into the woods until they arrived at an open spot in the middle of the forest. She recognized the Moonrock, was the in the Mistclan territory after all? She looked at the Moonrock again, it seemed different, it glowed a faint light.

The other cat jumped onto the Moonrock. 'You do still not know where you are, Lightpaw?' He asked her. Lightpaw looked around again. 'It looks like I'm at the meeting place...' she replied, 'But that must mean I just was in MistClan territory! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!' She expected the cat to attack her, but he didn't. 'You weren't in MistClan territory, Lightpaw.' He said. Lightpaw was confused, where could she have been then, and were was the now? 'You are in the Eternal Forest,' the cat spoke, 'the grounds of the MoonClan.'

Lightpaw was shocked. 'The... MoonClan...' She stuttered. She took two steps back. She was in the Eternal Forest, she place where all the spirits of the dead cats go. That is why the cats had looked so familiar, and why this cat looked so familiar. 'You are Skymoon!' Lightpaw said, 'You were the Lead of the DawnClan before Icemoon! I remember because you were the MoonClan cat of Nettlemoon, Icemoon's first and original reincarnation!' She looked at the cat, he most certainly looked like how Nettlemoon had looked. Then a realization hit her. 'Does that... Does that mean I am dead?'


	3. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

Lightpaw was woken up by her brother, Rabbitpaw. She noticed that the sun had already risen. 'Come on Lightpaw!' Her brother said, 'Firecloud is waiting for you! She wants you to go hunting with her!' Lightpaw quickly got up. She was going to go hunting with her Knowledge Giver! She was very excited and ran out of the apprentice's den. Lightpaw felt the sun shining down on her pelt, it felt warm. Leaf-bare was finally over and a very warm and plentiful Newleaf had started. 'We can probably catch a lot of prey!' Lightpaw thought happily. Firecloud was already waiting by the exit of the camp. He greeted his Learner. 'That was about time!' He said to her, 'I thought that you would never wake up!' He quickly gestured with his tail that they would go. 'Today we'll go hunting, this is your first Newleaf, so it's the perfect time to train your hunting skills.' Lightpaw followed her Knowledge Giver. 'Will Rabbitpaw and Curlyfang join us today?' She asked hopefully, she always liked training together with her brother. 'No.' Firecloud replied, 'Curlyfang decided to continue Rabbitpaw's fight training today.' Lightpaw looked disappointed. 'But if you hunt well, I'll allow you to leave early and check on him.' Firecloud added. Lightpaw thanked him and they walked towards the forest.

'Today we are going to start with your training in the forest.' Firecloud told his Learner. 'During Newleaf you can find good prey in the forest, much better than the rabbits you can find on the plains.' Lightpaw had already stopped listening, she had never been to the forest when it was this green yet. She looked at all the trees that were slowly recovering their leaves. 'Lightpaw!' Firecloud shouted at her, 'Lightpaw!' Lightpaw quickly looked back to her Knowledge Giver. 'Sorry!' She said. 'Can you repeat what I have just said?' He said firmly. 'I think you said something about rabbits?' Lightpaw asked. Her Knowledge Giver laughed, if only Lightpaw could pay attention for once. 'Yes, rabbits.' He said, 'I just told you that the prey in the forest during Newleaf is much better than those measly rabbits in the plains, and that is why we are hunting here.' Lightpaw nodded. Her thought were drifting off again. 'What would Rabbitpaw be doing now?' She wondered. She looked back to Firecloud who was just demonstrating how to catch a mouse. 'Remember! A mouse can hear you if you don't sneak very silently!' He whispered to her, still quite audibly. The mouse ran away. 'See?' Lightpaw nodded, and noticed a mouse. She carefully mimicked Firecloud's movements and snuck up to the mouse. Just as she was about to kill it, the mouse heard her and ran away. Lightpaw became angry and chased the mouse until it vanished from her sight. 'You won't catch anything like that.' Firecloud said calmly to the Learner. 'Just as you wanted to jump on the mouse you made a little too much noise, it heard you and ran away.' Lightpaw swung her paw in the air. 'Stupid mouse!' She said, 'It's not my fault we need to eat you.' She followed her Knowledge Giver to another part of the forest. 'You must've scared away all the prey here already.' He had said jokingly, at least, she hoped it had been jokingly.

'I smell something strange.' Lightpaw said, 'What is it?' She pointed towards the MistClan territory. 'That is the smell of the MistClan.' FireCloud explained, 'Their whole territory consists of forest and they are excellent hunters in the forest.' Lightpaw looked at her Firecloud, he sounded really proud of the MistClan. 'Weird,' she thought, and then she added out loud 'Aren't they our enemies?' Her Knowledge Giver nodded. 'Well, they are sort of our enemy.' He said, 'We aren't exactly friend, but as long as none of the clans get on each others territories we don't fight either.' Lightpaw wondered how MistClan Learners would look like. 'Are they just like me?' She wondered. Firecloud interrupted her thoughts. 'Do you smell that?' He asked, 'I smell bird.' He snuck towards the place where a small bird sat on the ground. He gestured her to try and catch it. She snuck up to it, even more careful this time. She could feel the wind on her fur, her mind was focussed on nothing else but killing the bird. She came closer and closer, slowly sneaking forward. 'Come on...' She thought, 'Come on...' She jumped just as the bird noticed her. It tried to fly away but she killed the bird with a quick hit of her paws. 'Great!' Firecloud said, 'You have caught your first forest prey!' Lightpaw was very proud of herself, and proud that her Knowledge Giver was so proud of her. 'You can go show it to Rabbitpaw if you...' He couldn't even finish his sentence before Lightpaw ran off to the training grounds. She wanted to show Rabbitpaw the bird really badly. 'Don't forget to bring in to the Ancients after!' Lightpaw heard her Knowledge Giver shout after her, but she ignored him and continued running. Firecloud padded after her, knowing that it would probably be a very difficult task to train this Learner, but that she wouldn't become a good Battler once. 'Once...' He thought, 'And this 'once' might be far away...'


	4. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Lightpaw arrived at the training pit and greeted her brother, who was just sparring with Curlyfang. Rabbitpaw looked at her and was then easily beaten by Curlyfang who jumped on him and hit his stomach with her soft paws. 'Always! Pay! Attention!' She said to her Learner before she jumped back to her position. 'Yes, Curlyfang!' Rabbitpaw said. 'Look Rabbitpaw!' Lightpaw showed the bird to her brother, 'I caught this is the forest just now!' Her eyes were filled with excitement. Rabbitpaw looked at Curlyfang. 'Are we going to go hunting in the forest soon too?' He asked. Curlyfang laughed. 'Maybe,' she replied, but then you'll need to learn to not get distracted this easy!' Rabbitpaw jumped up and down. Lightpaw looked at her brother, he seemed just as happy as she was.

Suddenly Treeclaw came running towards them. 'Firecloud! Curlyfang! Help!' He shouted. Lightpaw quickly turned around and looked at Treeclaw. Firecloud also seemed a little scared when he turned around to his brother. 'What happend?' He asked. Treeclaw came closer and Lightpaw noticed that his flanks were covered in blood. 'You need to see Starpelt!' She said to the Battler. 'There is no time, the high-sun patrol was attacked by the MistClan!' All cats looked shocked. 'What?' Curlyfang shouted, 'What happend?' Treeclaw collapsed, Curlyfang quickly ran towards him and started licking his wounds to keep them from bleeding more. 'We were hunting in the forest, when suddenly we came across MistClan cats! We thought they accidentally crossed the border, and reminded them they were in our territory... Then they said that they would reclaim the forest! So they claimed that we were on their territory, and they attacked us!' He panted heavily. 'I'll bring him to Starpelt,' Curlyfang said, 'You all have to help the cats fighting with the MistClan!' 'We will!' Lightpaw shouted excitedly. How horrible the events might be, this was going to be her first battle! Together with Rabbitpaw and Firecloud she ran off to the forest.

When they arrived Lightpaw saw that Cobrafur was fighting a huge MistClan cat, while Stormtail was laying on the ground with blood around him. 'Go help Cobrafur!' Firecloud shouted at her and her brother, 'I will help Stormtail!' Cobrafur had just been pushed to the ground by her assailant, a large brown tom. Lightpaw leaped at the struggling cats and pushed her claws as far in the back of her opponent as she could. The cat screamed and let go of Cobrafur. This gave Cobrafur the time to violently slash the cat's sides, he ran off bleeding. 'Thank for the help!' Cobrafur said to her. Lightpaw smiled due to the compliment. 'Thank you.' She replied. Then they were interrupted by a scream.

A gray she-cat had jumped on Rabbitpaw, hacking in on him with her long sharp claws. 'Help!' He shouted in agony. Lightpaw became blinded by anger towards the she-cat and jumped towards her, hoping to knock her over. The cat, however, was way too good of a Battler to be beaten by a Learner, and she jumped aside. Lightpaw fell to the ground and the cat made her the new target. Lightpaw saw the cat leaping towards her, she could see her life flashing in front of her eyes, everything went black.

She woke up in the Remedy's den. Starpelt was looking at her, Rainmoon as well. 'You're awake.' Rainmoon said with a sigh of relief. 'You've fought very brave young Learner, thanks to you Cobrafur survived an attack of the strongest cat of the MistClan. You battled Swamptail, his strength is legendary.' Lightpaw felt very proud of herself, but then she remembered the gray cat leaping at her. 'The cat... The cat that attacked me? What happend to her?' She asked concerned. 'Yes,' Rainmoon said, 'Ashcloud, an Assembly of the MistClan...' When she spoke these words Lightpaw felt even more proud, she also fought an Assembly! And saved her brother! 'Ashcloud was stopped... Yes...' Rainmoon said, and Lightpaw noticed that there was something very wrong with the way the Lead spoke. 'What is it?' She asked, 'What happend?' She looked at the Lead, Rainmoon's eyes were filled with tears. 'It was Stormtail who saved you...' She said, Lightpaw heard how she almost bursted into crying, which was very unusual for a Lead. 'Stormtail?' Lightpaw asked surprised, 'But he was wounded!' She started to think of what her survival might have cost the clan. 'Yes...' The Lead replied, 'He was wounded indeed. He saw Ashcloud pinning you down, he stood up, Firecloud shouted at him not to do it.' Tears were now freely falling from Rainmoon's eyes. 'Firecloud told him it would be suicide to attack Ashcloud in his current state... But he wanted to save you... He stopped Ashcloud mid-jump and fought her until she ran away...' Rainmoon paused. Lightpaw knew what happend, she actually did not want to hear any further. 'He died of the inflicted wounds...' Rainmoon, completely out of her role as a Lead, ran out of the Remedy's den into her own den. A shocked Icemoon quickly followed her.

Starpelt walked up to Lightpaw. 'It wasn't your fault...' She whispered, 'Stormtail died how he wanted, he chased away five MistClan cats before dying, and saved you...' Starpelt too cried a little. 'He was also Abstractwind's mate... And of course all reincarnations of Abstractwind... The MoonClan will welcome him with open arms, and he will most likely pose as Rainmoon's next reincarnation.' Starpelt inspected Lightpaw's wounds. 'You will survive, the battle will leave to permanent damage. The MoonClan has been kind to you. Everyone is very thankful of that.' Lightpaw knew that not everyone would be thankful of that, she would be under even more pressure now. She was the cat that has been saved by Stormtail, costing him his life. 'What if I can't live up to it...' She thought, 'What if Stormtail made a mistake...' She fell in a sleep tormented by nightmares of cats blaming her for Stormtail's death. 'It's not my fault!' She shouted to them, 'It's not my fault! I didn't kill him!' The cats kept tormenting her until she finally woke up

Firecloud looked at her. 'You're awake.' He noted, 'You've kept pretty much everyone awake with the screaming!' Lightpaw felt ashamed, but Firecloud laughed. 'I'm just kidding you, only me, I wanted to make sure that my Learner was ok after her brave appearance yesterday.' 'Or do you want to make sure that I'm alive so that Stormtail didn't make a mistake...' Lightpaw thought bitter. 'When can I start training again?' Starpelt walking towards the two cats. 'You can start training again tomorrow, but today you'll need to rest.' Lightpaw wanted to start her training again, but the thought of sleeping for a day wasn't bad either. Then she remembered the reason the attacked Ashcloud anyway. 'And Rabbitpaw?' She asked scared, 'Is he allright?' Starpelt's face didn't show any emotion, Lightpaw was slightly afraid. But Starpelt smiled to her. 'He is ok, thank to you.' She said, 'He was able to leave the Remedy's den this morning already.' Lightpaw was relieved, then at least the hadn't hurt herself for nothing either. Just as the was starting to fall asleep again she heard Icemoon's voice. 'May all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!'

All cats gathered in front of the Lead's den. 'Can I go too?' Lightpaw asked. Starpelt nodded and they went to the other cats. 'As everyone knows, yesterday Stormtail has died in a battle with the MistClan.' She said saddened, 'He died a hero, not only protecting our territory, but also saving a Learner.' Everyone looked at Lightpaw, she felt the looks of all the other cats on her fur. 'Tomorrow is this moons Lead gathering! Rainmoon has asked me to announce...' All cats looked at Icemoon excitedly. They wondered who would become the new Assembly of Rainmoon. 'She has asked me to announce that Curlyfang will be recommended to the MoonClan as our new Assembly. She has no doubt that the MoonClan will accept CurlyFang.' All cats, including Lightpaw, looked at Curlyfang. She stepped forward as the cats chanted her name. 'Cats of the DawnClan! I am honored to receive this recommendation from a Lead I have always served in a clan that means the world to me... But I can't accept.' All cats looked shocked, how could she deny the recommendation? 'Rainmoon is grieving over the loss of Stormtail, we all are, and I'm afraid the loss of Stormtail has deflected her view on a new Assembly to me...' She paused, everyone wondered what she would say next. 'But I think that everyone knows that Firecloud should be made her Assembly, even though he is her son!' Everyone suddenly looked at Firecloud, this had never happend before, a recommended Assembly proposed someone else! Firecloud stood up. 'You may think that this is true, Curlyfang, but everyone knows that you have served the clan like no other! You are worthy of this position!' All cats helped him. 'Curlyfang! Curlyfang! Curlyfang!' She blushed because of the kind words. 'Very well then! I will accept the recommendation as Assembly of the DawnClan!' A lot of cats cheered and chanted her name once more. Icemoon gestured them to be quiet. 'Good, tomorrow I will take Curlyfang with me to the Lead gathering to ask the MoonClan to accept her! Now it is time that the hunting patrol goes out, our fresh-kill pile is low. Firecloud, Curlyfang and Rabbitpaw, you three will go on this patrol.' The three cats walked out of the camp, everyone else started to go back to their dens.

Just as everyone walked away Shadowfur, Icemoon's own Assembly, stood up. 'Why will you take Curlyfang to the Moonrock? She will be Rainmoon's Assembly.' Some cats turned around, wondering about this as well. Icemoon looked at her Assembly. 'Because I am afraid that Rainmoon is currently not able to attend the Lead gathering this moon.' She spoke, and she turned around. Some cats looked shocked, 'Not able to?' 'Stormtail's death must've had quite the effect then.' Hopeheart said, 'I can't even remember the last time that a Lead was unable to attend a Lead gathering.' Everyone started to whisper, until Shadowfur shouted 'Ok, enough talking about the condition of our Lead, we have better things to do!' Everyone walked off. 'What does this mean for the clan?' Lightpaw asked Starpelt. Starpelt seemed a little concerned. 'This could mean that the MoonClan will not like this...' She whispered, 'Or that Rainmoon will be forced to step down...' Lightpaw looked shocked. 'But let's hope that doesn't happen.' Starpelt added when she saw the Learner's face. 'We will have to wait and see.' Lightpaw walked back into the Remedy's den and lay down on the moss. She fell asleep, thinking of what had happened. 'May the MoonClan help us...' She thought, 'If they want...'


	5. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Lightpaw woke up. She wondered what caused her to, but then saw Starpelt pushing her with her nose. 'Come on Lightpaw!' The Remedy said, 'We don't need lazy Learners!' She pushed Lightpaw once more.

'What is it?' Lightpaw asked, 'I thought I wasn't allowed to do anything today?' She looked at the Remedy.

'Well, change of plans then!' Starpelt said, rather excited, 'Icemoon wants to speak with you!' Suddenly Lightpaw was as excited as the Remedy.

'Why would a Lead want to speak with me?' She thought, then she became a little afraid, 'What if they blame me for what happened to Stormtail?'

Starpelt interrupted her thoughts. 'Come on Lightpaw! Icemoon hasn't got all day!' Lightpaw stood up, it was a little difficult due to her, now partly healed, wounds, but it worked. She walked to the den of the two Leads, still wondering what they would want from her. She saw how the dawnpatrol had just returned from their hunt.

'Luckily they weren't attacked this time…' Lightpaw thought to herself, 'We can't lose anymore cats…' She was stricken with sadness as the again remembered Stormtail. 'If only I wouldn't have attacked Ashcloud…' Treeclaw walked to her with a mouse. His wounds seemed to have already healed, even though they had seemed very severe the other day. 'Hello Lightpaw!' He said to her, 'Would you want something to eat?' He lay down the mouse in front of her. Lightpaw thanked him, but excused herself.

'Icemoon wanted to see me, and I wouldn't want to let her wait any longer.' She said.

'Of course!' Treeclaw replied to her, 'You can better get going then!'

'Yes, I should!' Lightpaw meowed, and she continued her walk to the Lead's den. She saw how Curlyfang just walked out. The she-cat greeted her excitedly. 'Hello Curlyfang!' Lightpaw greeted back as she walked into the den. She saw how Icemoon sat on her bed made of moss, her head raised fiercely. 'You wanted to see me?' Lightpaw asked the Lead. 'Where is Rainmoon?' She wondered.

'Yes, Lightpaw, I wanted to speak with you.' The Lead looked at her. Lightpaw was a little scared, what would the Lead say to her? 'As I told yesterday, Rainmoon is in no condition to attend the Lead gathering, scheduled to take place tonight. It is however tradition that every clan takes four cats to this gathering, as is the will of the MoonClan.' Lightpaw wondered where this was going. Icemoon wasn't going to ask her to join, was she?

'I want you to go with me, Curlyfang, and Shadowfur.' Lightpaw was shocked.

'But I thought the gathering was only for Leads and Assemblies?' She asked. She was excited and scared at the same time. 'I am probably the first Learner to attend one!' She thought.

'Yes, normally the gathering is only for Leads and Assemblies.' Icemoon replied, 'But the MoonClan intended it to be attended by four cats from each clan, we will not go against the MoonClan because we had one unfortunate happening.'

'I understand.' Lightpaw meowed. She wanted to jump up and down out of excitement, but she was afraid what Icemoon would think of that.

'Very well, then you can return to the Remedy's den now to rest. I expect you to be ready to go at dusk.'

'Yes, I will be!' Lightpaw walked out of the Lead's den. She was going to go to a gathering! All cats looked her way as the exited the den. 'They are probably wondering what Icemoon said to me…' Lightpaw thought. Then she noticed how Rabbitpaw took a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and realized how hungry she was. She walked to the pile and took a big rabbit. 'Starpelt is probably hungry too.' She said to herself, and she walked to the Remedy's den to eat.

'Hello Lightpaw!' The Ancient Dustypelt greeted her, 'Listen, we are all wondering what Icemoon told you… So can you tell?' Lightpaw knew how Ancients liked to gossip about everything.

'I don't know actually, maybe you should ask Icemoon herself.' Lightpaw suggested. Dustypelt took a step closer. 'Of course I could ask her, and she would tell me… But this is a lot easier of course!' Lightpaw laughed. 'Nice try Dustypelt, but I'm afraid I can't tell you anything!' She meowed to the Ancient. She knew that this would make him gossip even more, because she couldn't tell him, but she only thought that was fun. 'If you will excuse me, I want to bring this rabbit to Starpelt.'

Dustypelt looked a little disappointed. 'Well, see you later then Lightpaw!' He walked back over to the Ancient's den.

'He's probably going to tell Hopeheart everything he knows and hoped he knows.' Lightpaw giggled, and she walked to Starpelt.

'Is that for me?' Starpelt asked her.

'Yes, it is.' Lightpaw replied to her, 'But I want some too! I know how hungry you Remedies can be!' She dropped the rabbit in the Remedy's den. 'Ok then!' Starpelt meowed, 'But you better eat very fast then!' She started to eat from the rabbit, and Lightpaw noticed that she indeed ate very fast.

'Come on!' Starpelt said again, 'This rabbit isn't going to be here all day! You will need to eat something in order to get perfectly healthy again!' Lightpaw now started to eat from the rabbit too. Before she knew it, they had eaten the whole thing. 'Well, I'm stuffed.' Starpelt meowed, and she lay down, but her eyes kept staring at Lightpaw. 'What is it?' Lightpaw asked her. The Remedy acted overly surprised.

'There is nothing!' She said, 'But eeehm, I don't want to sound like an Ancient of anything… But what did Icemoon say to you?' She smiled at her. Lightpaw looked at the Remedy, it didn't look like such a problem to tell her. 'She asked me to attend the Lead gathering.' Lightpaw replied. She was again stricken by the same excitement as before.

'A Lead gathering! O my!' The Remedy said surprised, 'What an honour! You must be the first Learner ever to attend one!' Starpelt seemed as excited as she was.

'Yes, probably!' Lightpaw replied, and together they danced around for a while.

'Now you'll only have to wait until dusk!' The Remedy said, 'But I know something, would you want to help me gather some herbs I need? My supply is running short!' Lightpaw was happy that she was able to do something useful this day after all. 'Yes! I'd love to!'

'Very well then!' Starpelt meowed, 'Shall we go then?' She walked out of the den. Lightpaw quickly followed her. They walked through the plains of the territory to the forest. 'Have you ever been to the forest?' Starpelt asked.

'Yes, my first day hunting in the forest was when the high-sun patrol was attacked.' Lightpaw said, 'I had just returned when Treeclaw came and asked for help.' They continued on without talking. The memories of the attack were painful for both of them. Lightpaw looked at the forest. It was becoming more and more green every the day. 'What are we looked for?' She asked the Remedy.

'First of, we are looking for Catmint, luckily there is one place close to the Moonrock where the Remedies long ago planted some. I have no more left since the Greencough epidemic during leaf-bare. Thank MoonClan no one died…' They walked towards the Moonrock. Lightpaw thought about how she would be there in the evening, together with the Leads and Assemblies of all six clans. 'Except of course Rainmoon…' She thought bitter. She quickly got rid of the unpleasant feeling and followed Starpelt to the place where Catmint grew. 'Watch out Lightpaw!' The Remedy warned her, 'The catmint grows mostly on DuskClan territory. I am allowed to be there, due to a treaty made between the clans long ago… The problem is that the DuskClan has recently lost a lot of cats due to Greencough… The other clans had taken all the Catmint… Even Charredwing, their Remedy, died.' Lightpaw was a little shocked.

'All the Catmint was gone? So their cats died?' She backed off from the plants a little.

'Yes… Unfortunately… But don't worry, there is enough now. Let's collect some and get away.' She started collecting some of the Catmint leaves.

'What do you think you are doing here?' A voice said to them. A large white tom emerged from the shadows.

'Who is that?' Lightpaw whispered to Starpelt, but the cat overheard her and answered.

'I am Charcoaltail, and you two are on DuskClan territory!' He hissed as them and arched his back, 'You better get out of here quickly!' Lightpaw was scared, she took a step back. Starpelt didn't seem to be startled and stayed calm. 'I am a Remedy, I am allowed to take Catmint from here. Or have to forgotten the treaty?' She asked a little threatening.

'I forgot the treaty? Half of our clan died because of that treaty! Even our own Remedy! And you may be a Remedy, but who is that?' He looked at Lightpaw, 'She looks like a learner on DuskClan territory, give me a reason why I wouldn't just tear you two apart!' Lightpaw was even more now afraid; she tried her best to hide behind Starpelt. 'Because it would bring a lot of trouble to your clan, the MoonClan defends our right to be here!' She said firmly to the Battler.

'She doesn't seem afraid at all!' Lightpaw thought, she was very impressed by the Remedy. The Battler did not want to give up just yet. 'Very well, then you wouldn't mind if I brought you two to Bristlemoon to let him decide, right?' He asked grinning meanly. Starpelt took a step forward and looked the Battler in the eyes. 'No, I assume that your Leads will know the will of the MoonClan, I will go with you.' She looked at Lightpaw. 'The Learner, however, will stay here. She will not go with you.' She looked challenging at the Battler. He looked angrily. 'She will go with us, now walk before I tear her to pieces!' He gestured them to walk with him. They could do nothing else than follow. 'What will happen to us?' Lightpaw asked Starpelt. She was very afraid.

'We will be taken to Bristlemoon. I don't know him, he has not been Lead for a very long time. His predecessor died due to Greencough. Timbermoon, their other Lead, will then most certainly order our release. He is a strong, good and honourful Lead.' They entered the DuskClan camp. There were little cats. Lightpaw noticed the empty Remedy's den, the empty Nursery and the empty Ancient's den. The clan had indeed suffered great losses. All the remaining Battlers and Learners looked their way. They were stopped by Rubyfang, an Assembly. 'What is this, Charcoaltail, who are these cats?' She seemed to be in doubt, and a little afraid.

'I found them trespassing Rubyfang!' Charcoaltail told the Assembly.

Starpelt interrupted him. 'Trespassing?! I am a Remedy! I am allowed to take Catmint!' She shouted angrily, and more cats walked towards then. All looked ready to defend the Assembly. Rubyfang hissed. 'Catmint, yes, YOUR clans caused our cats to die!' All cats around them started hissing.

'No!' Lightpaw shouted, 'We aren't the only clan taking Catmint! I'm sure!' She jumped in to defend Starpelt. Now Rubyfang looked angrily at her.

'Who do you think you are, Learner? You have even less right to be here than the Remedy!' She hissed once more. 'I think you were planning on stealing the Catmint once again for us to die!' All cats agreed with her and came even closer. Bristlemoon and Desertclaw walked out of the Lead's den.

'What is this?' Bristlemoon hissed, 'Who are they?' Rubyfang stepped aside to let the Lead through. 'Trespassers, Bristlemoon. They were taking Catmint, a Remedy and a Learner!' Bristlemoon took a step closer. 'Catmint! Catmint!' He shared the anger of the other cats.

Starpelt stepped to the Lead. 'With all due respect, could we discuss this matter with Timbermoon?' She asked, trying not to insult Bristlemoon. He did seem offended, and all cats suddenly looked a little afraid. 'You may not speak with Timbermoon!' He said, 'He is curre…' He quickly stopped. All cats looked a little shocked about what he had almost said. 'What is he?' Lightpaw asked, 'What is Timbermoon?' Rubyfang walked to the prisoners again. 'Timbermoon is ill.' She said, 'Very ill. We do not have a Remedy anymore. Seeing as this is his last life, he will most likely die.' Some cats had wet eyes. Lightpaw actually felt bad for them. Starpelt seemed to notice the sad cats as well. 'I am a Remedy.' She meowed, 'I might be able to save him, but you'd need to let Lightpaw go!' All cats looked at each other, and then they looked at Bristlemoon. 'Very well then.' The Lead spoke, 'Timbermoon is one of the best Leads this clan has ever had, and has always served us loyally. We can do him a favour this way.' He looked at all the cats in the circle, they nodded one by one. 'The Learner can go, and we will bring you to Timbermoon.' Two cats walked towards Lightpaw. 'We'll escort you off our territory.' They said. Lightpaw nodded.

'Lightpaw,' Starpelt meowed, 'Tell Icemoon that I won't return for a few days. This will take time.' She then walked with the cats into the Leads den. Lightpaw was escorted away by two warriors. They brought her to the border with the DawnClan. 'Ok, you can go Learner! But don't come back here again!' They said threatening. Lightpaw nodded and walked away towards the camp. 'Oh no!' She thought, 'It's almost dusk!' She started to run faster. She could already see Icemoon and the two Assemblies in the entrance. 'I hope I didn't make them wait too long…' She thought. They all looked quite angry when Lightpaw neared. 'Where have you been?' Icemoon asked her, 'We have been waiting for quite some time now!' Lightpaw was embarrassed, she had already screwed up. 'And where is Starpelt?' Icemoon continued, 'I thought she was with you!' The Lead and the two Assemblies looked at her.

'Yes… But she stayed at the DuskClan to help TimberMoon!' Lightpaw said. The two Assemblies looked shocked, but Icemoon didn't really. 'How did you end up there?' Shadowfur asked. He looked at Lightpaw.

'Well, we were gathering some Catmint, when Charcoaltail took us to the camp. All cats seemed angry at us, but Starpelt managed to calm them by proposing to help the ill Timbermoon.' She looked at the others, they seemed less angry now.

Icemoon swept her tail. 'I know that Starpelt would never leave a cat who needs help. Very well, let's go!' She walked towards in the direction of the Moonrock. The others followed her. 'Curlyfang, Lightpaw, you two have never been to a Leads gatherings before. There are a few things I'd like to tell you. We are all equals there, under the MoonClan, this place is closely linked to the MoonClan. We will sleep there and get our vision. Our reincarnations are also more strongly with us during these meetings, as is the MoonClan. We can sometimes hear their voices even outside of our dreams.' Lightpaw was amazed, all this! And she was the first Learner to attend such a gathering!

'Furthermore,' Icemoon continued, 'As we are all equals during such a meeting, all Leads will be addressed by the name of their original reincarnation. This is common among friends.' Lightpaw and Curlyfang looked at each other. They were both really excited. They neared the Moonrock as they noticed the Leads and Assemblies from the NightClan. 'Coldmoon, Desertmoon, welcome.' Icemoon said to the oncoming Leads. 'Welcome Nettlemoon, where is Abstractmoon? It is very unusual to take a Learner.' Desertmoon looked at the cats, as did the others, 'Some clans may not take that kindly.'

'But they'll have to respect my decision.' Icemoon replied, 'And the MoonClan wants four cats per clan to attend the gathering.' She paused. 'Unfortunately Abstractmoon was unable to join us today.'

'We are sorry to hear that.' Coldmoon meowed, 'But I think we'll need to continue to the MoonRock now.' She gestured her cats to follow.

'I agree.' Icemoon said, she too gestured her cats to follow. Together they walked to the MoonRock. She reached the edge of the Moonplace, where the Moonrock was located. Icemoon gestured them to stop. 'Coldmoon, Desertmoon, if you'd allow me.' Both the Leads nodded. Icemoon walked to the front of the group and waited until all the other clan's cats already where at the Moonrock. They she gestured all cats to follow, the two clans walked together onto the Moonplace. The two NightClan Leads jumped on the Moonrock with the other Leads. Icemoon walked to Lightpaw. 'You are expected to stand there too.' She whispered in her ear. 'Every clan needs two representatives.' Lightpaw became more and more nervous. Why had the Lead chosen her? 'Why me?' She asked, 'You have got an Assembly.' Icemoon turned around. 'Yes, but they are supposed to gather as well, under the Moonrock. You will join me on the Moonrock, that's it!' She looked firmly.

'Yes Icem… Nettlemoon!' Lightpaw replied, and she jumped on the Moonrock together with the Lead. Everyone looked her way. 'What is this Nettlemoon?' Falconmoon hissed, 'Are you insulting us by coming to the gathering with this Learner?!' Different cats from the MistClan and the SandClan joined him. 'Yeah! Why have you taken the learner Nettlemoon?'

Coldmoon quickly jumped to Icemoon's defense. 'Nettlemoon can make her own decisions; you are not to criticize her!' Desertmoon and the NightClan Assemblies joined him. Two teams of cats hissed to each other. 'Stop this!' Lightpaw felt weird, had she really just said that? Everyone again looked at her, some shocked, some angry. 'I may not be a Lead, but we all are to obey the rules of the MoonClan. They were clear: Every clan needs to take four cats!' She looked at the DuskClan cats, there were three of them, Timbermoon was absent. 'Furthermore, we are not to fight at a gathering. We are here as equals, Learner or not!' The Assemblies below the Moonrock stared at her in disbelief, even some Leads did. 'Very well spoken young Lightpaw!' Gravelmoon complimented her. Lightpaw nodded in respect and stepped back to give the others room to speak. She passed Icemoon, the Lead was absently staring at the sky. 'What is she thinking about?' Lightpaw thought.

'I would like to start this meeting.' Bristlemoon started, 'As everyone had probably already noticed, Fastmoon is absent. He is old and very ill. He is being treated by the Remedy of the DawnClan currently.' More shocked cats. 'We all hope that he will soon recover, he was… is… a great leader.'

'We all hope that Fastmoon will recover soon.' Brushmoon said, 'He is well known in all clans for his wise and honest decisions. If the MoonClan would choose to take him in, it would be a loss for the whole forest.' The other Leads nodded. Timbermoon had always been one of the most respected cats of all the clans.

Icemoon stepped forward. 'I would like to speak now. As everyone can see is Abstractmoon not with us today…' Lightpaw wondered what she was going to say.

'Is she going to admit Rainmoon's condition?' She thought, the Assemblies of the DawnClan seemed to think the same. 'She simply has a slight ache in her paws, she will recover soon. Even without a Remedy…' She looked at the DuskClan, but her face didn't reveal her emotions. Both DuskClan Leads only nodded. 'I have chosen Lightpaw to take her place for this gathering, my reasons are mine and my decisions are to be respected.' She looked around as if the dared the cats around her to challenge her authority. 'I also have one new Assembly with me today. Curlyfang, step forward please! Our old Assembly, Stormtail, died in battle with the MistClan. They wanted to take over the forest, this will not be tolerated.' Some Assemblies and Leads glared at the MistClan cats in horror, and moved farther away from them. Gravelmoon and Rapidmoon again supported the DawnClan, as did the DuskClan cats. 'This is ridiculous!' Gravelmoon shouted, 'The DawnClan have our cooperation in defending their territory against unwanted intruders!' He hissed at Brushmoon and Hailclaw.

'We thank you for your support Gravelmoon.' Icemoon spoke, 'But now I would like to hold the ceremony for our new Assembly.' The SandMoon Lead Frostmoon stepped forward.

'You can't hold the ceremony Nettlemoon, Abstractmoon has to do it!' The MistClan cats hissed as well. Icemoon gestured them to stop. 'I am not performing the ceremony. The rules are that either a Lead has to do it, or the respective Lead's executive. This executive can be appointed by the second Lead. It's a shame I have to remind you of the rules of the MoonClan!' She hissed a little and stepped back.

'You mean a LEARNER is going to do the ceremony?' Kitefang, a SandClan Assembly, shouted in disbelief. 'Curlyfang will never be accepted as an Assembly!' She hissed, but Icemoon acted as if she had not heard the cat, she pushed Lightpaw forward. 'What do I have to say?' Lightpaw whispered, but the Lead shook her head and stepped farther back. Lightpaw stood all alone on the front of the Moonrock now. Suddenly she saw a light, and felt a warm feeling. 'By the power granted to me by the MoonClan…' A lot of cats hissed at her, but she ignored them. 'I ask them to take this Battler, who has shown loyalty and dedication to her clan, as Abst… my Assembly…' There was even louder hissing, several Assemblies stood ready to attack her because of this, what they thought, violation of this sacred ritual. 'May the MoonClan guide her in her duties as Assembly, and possibly the future role of Lead. I ask the MoonClan to show me their sign of acceptance this night.' Kitefang, Proudpelt, Falconmoon and Frostmoon had turned around is disapproval. Different other cats looked away. Lightpaw felt a little sad, but then the noticed how Icemoon and Gravelmoon looked at her proudly. Curlyfang nodded at her, as did Shadowfur.

'Now that this… Abomination is over!' Brushmoon spat, 'I want to continue with an actual ceremony!' He looked at Icemoon challenging. 'Hailclaw! Many moons ago Silkmoon made you his Assembly, with the intention that you would be his successor when he died. That time has come, and we will execute the will of Silkmoon! Are you willing to accept your duty as a Lead of the MistClan?' He asked.

'Yes, I will!' Hailclaw shouted. He looked excited.

'Then in the name of Silkmoon I recommend you to the MoonClan as a Lead. May they accept you tonight, may you serve your clan for many more moons to come!' Some cats applauded the new Lead, but not many. A faint 'Hailmoon!' was heard.' Icemoon stepped forward. 'Hailmoon!' She shouted, 'Hailmoon! Hailmoon!' Slowly more and more of the Assemblies joined her. 'Hailmoon! Hailmoon!' The new Lead stood fiercely on the Moonrock. 'Does anyone else have any announcements to make?' Icemoon asked. All the remaining Leads shook their heads. 'Very well then, we will rest with the MoonClan then. May they guide us and light our paths!' The Leads jumped off the Moonrock and everyone lay down next to it. 'What is going to happen?' Lightpaw asked Icemoon.

'The MoonClan will show you if Curlyfang is approved as the new Assembly, and show us prophecies…' Icemoon said, 'Don't worry, you're doing fine!' Lightpaw nodded, and tried to sneak away from the Leads, but the was stopped by Gravelmoon. 'No way Lightpaw! You are Abstractmoon's executive and will stay with us!' Lightpaw nodded and followed him. She put her nose against the Moonrock and slowly fell asleep. She saw a bright light heading her way. Strange cats were all around her, she saw the light of the moon shining down on her. Everything went dark.


End file.
